


【義勇(Tomioka Giyuu)/炭治郎(Kamado Tanjirou)】【放學後】（校園篇18+放學後）

by piao



Category: giyuu/tanjirou, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piao/pseuds/piao
Relationships: Tomioka Giyuu/Kamado Tanjirou, giyuu/tanjirou - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	【義勇(Tomioka Giyuu)/炭治郎(Kamado Tanjirou)】【放學後】（校園篇18+放學後）

現在的他，沒辦法有自信能把持住自己想親吻眼前少年的慾望，想要靠近對方，有種莫名的衝動想要對這個太陽般的少年做些更親密的舉動。

而少年對自己，也比以前來的更加親近，有時讓義勇都覺得這不是他的錯覺，對方似乎真的有那樣的意思，只是因為多方面的考慮，他還是沒有做任何進一步的打算，至少在對方沒有完全表態前，自己必須要克制住自己。

今天義勇在結束自己手頭上該批閱的作業及報告之後，他看向時鐘，離學生們放學的時間已經過了一小時，正當他打算收拾東西的時候，他看到有一個熟悉的顯眼身影正靠坐在教師門口外面。

「炭治郎？有什麼事嗎？」  
義勇走過去，只見炭治郎有些不知所措，臉頰上的紅暈在夕陽下顯的有些醉人。

「我、我在等。」  
炭治郎抬頭看向義勇，在看到義勇看著自己的同時，心臟的跳動更加清晰的告訴自己，他對義勇有著不一樣的情感，而那樣的情感催促著他想要與義勇更進一步。

「離放學時間已經過了一個小時，沒什麼事情就不要逗留在學校，儘早回家，炭治郎。」  
輕咳一聲，義勇壓抑下自己想親吻少年的慾望，用著平常老師的態度教導一個在學校逗留的學生。

「我、我在等義勇老師。」  
炭治郎見對方要轉過身，他咬緊牙關就把自己等在這裡的原因告訴義勇。

「等我？有什麼事嗎？」  
義勇聽到這句話內心一震，躁動感又開始了，不行，他必須冷靜。  
說不定少年只是要找自己問關於作業的事情。

「是這樣的，有事情想找老師商量。」  
炭治郎抓抓自己的臉頰，老實說他真的只是想多跟義勇待多點時間，商量這件事情根本只是自己憑空捏造的，一時之間他還沒辦法想到要怎麼圓這個謊。

而炭治郎不會說謊這件事情眾所皆知，包含義勇。

「…那好吧，來我座位這裡。」

義勇帶著些微忐忑的心情領著少年來到自己的座位上，他拉開自己的椅子示意讓炭治郎坐，他自己則坐到旁邊別的老師的位置。

夕陽照射在少年的雙瞳上，美麗的像紅寶石，每一個角度都讓義勇看得失神。  
「說吧！炭治郎。」

「義勇老師，那個…。」  
炭治郎吞了吞口水，他嘗試在腦海裡尋找單字，但腦袋一片空白。

炭治郎只知道自己心跳越來越快，臉頰燙的自己都覺得自己可能像個煮熟的蝦子，唯一慶幸的是在夕陽下至少義勇可能看不太出來。

「…？」  
義勇盡量用老師的態度在保持中立，但說真的對方再不開口，自己都沒辦法繼續直視對方。

「義勇老師，我喜歡你。」  
炭治郎大聲的脫口而出，他已經沒什麼其他的藉口好說，抱持著必死的決心，炭治郎將自己腦海裡僅有的這幾個字連同自己的情感表達出去，雖然他沒有一定的自信對方會回應自己，但這是他盡自己最大的勇氣去表白了。

即便最後的結果不是炭治郎所想要的，起碼他有好好的將自己的心情傳達出去。

雖然對遲鈍的他來說，能發現自己對義勇的感情，這已經是很開心也很幸福的了。

炭治郎緊閉雙眼，而迎接他的告白的，是一片寂靜。

正當炭治郎想睜開雙眼偷看義勇的表情時，他感受到一股熱氣靠近自己，義勇的味道也更加靠近自己，靠近到炭治郎覺得自己好像作夢一樣。

「我再給你一次機會，炭治郎，你剛剛說甚麼？」  
義勇握緊拳頭，他站起身，將手撐在自己椅子的扶手上，他能感受到自己呼吸的顫動，義勇將臉靠近炭治郎的，他同樣也能感受到炭治郎的緊張。

「我喜歡義勇老…！」  
炭治郎心一橫，將眼睛張開直視義勇深邃的眼眸，但接下來的話消失在兩人的唇瓣下。

再也無法把持自己的義勇吻上少年，任由自己去吸取對方的呼吸，而炭治郎先是被這一吻吻到發愣，但隨即開始回應起對方。

這長長的一吻彷彿耗盡炭治郎所有的精神與力氣，好喜歡好喜歡的心情在接吻中確實傳達給對方，但義勇似乎沒有滿足於此，他用舌頭敲開炭治郎的雙唇，肆意的與炭治郎的舌頭纏繞著。

將雙手環繞上義勇的脖子，炭治郎回應著義勇，笨拙但本能的渴望更近一步的親密與掠奪，腰部被吻到使不上力氣，喘息裡透漏著色情的味道。

義勇索性將人抱到自己桌上，親吻持續著，只是這樣已經沒辦法滿足義勇，他離開那個吸引人的唇瓣，輕輕的啃咬起少年的脖子，少年發出細碎的呻吟彷彿貓叫的讓人心癢難耐。

手扶在炭治郎的腰部，不安分的探進衣服內往上摸，手指在碰觸到炭治郎的乳首時停了下來，義勇用兩指大拇指搓揉著炭治郎的乳頭，如同電流般刺激著炭治郎，炭治郎拱起腰部，呻吟聲在每一下的搓揉更加大聲。

「嗯！啊啊……義、義勇老師。」  
緋紅的雙頰染上了難為情，但隨即被舒服的感覺取代，身體索求更多，炭治郎想要更多義勇的撫摸。

難為情、害羞、情色、舒服，所有的情緒混雜在一起，炭治郎感受到下腹間的炙熱，以及腹部那燥熱的感受，滿溢而出的不僅僅只是情感，還有慾望。

正值青春期的少年哪裡經的起這樣的撫摸，炭治郎的衣服被義勇解開，義勇低下頭含住炭治郎的乳頭，舌頭反覆舔弄著，就像在惡作劇一樣，找到了敏感點就開始逗弄炭治郎。

「義勇老師…不…很舒服…嗯啊！」  
炭治郎微微扭動身體，在自己叫出聲音時害臊的用手捂上自己的嘴，炭治郎深怕發出太大的聲響，畢竟雖然已經是放學後的學校，但還是不由自主的會擔心有人會聽到。

但自己的手被義勇拉下來，這讓炭治郎疑惑的看著義勇，這是讓他閉緊嘴巴的意思嗎？

「聲音。」

「抱歉！義勇老師！我會忍住不發出來！」

「我想聽。」

這讓炭治郎一愣，隨即他意識到這句話有多煽情。

但義勇沒有給他多餘的時間去亂想，隨即又去舔弄著他敏感的地方，炭治郎已經盡量克制自己的聲音，但在義勇不斷的進攻下，炭治郎腦袋一片空白，聲音不自覺的流洩而出。

「啊…不啊…義勇老師…啊啊…那裡…啊！」

義勇往上又用雙唇吻住炭治郎，在情慾的催促下，原本壓抑的情緒都在現在發洩出來，手則不安分的摸到了少年的炙熱上，炭治郎明顯被嚇到了一下，但義勇加深了吻，讓炭治郎又放鬆下來，甚至有點主動的磨蹭回去。

炭治郎喜歡義勇，他想要義勇，每日與日俱增，他知道這段戀情可能會被在今日被粉碎的一絲不剩，但是正因為被接受，才讓他更加的大膽。

熱氣裡混雜著兩人的渴求，義勇解開炭治郎的褲頭，布料裡的硬挺早已沾濕了上層的內褲，義勇探手進去握住硬挺，這讓炭治郎忍不住發出更多的呻吟，在每一次重重的喘息下，都更加煽情，邀請義勇更激烈的動作。

「義勇…老師…嗯啊啊…好舒服…好害羞…我…啊啊…」  
炭治郎控制不住，他握上義勇的手想讓對方緩下來。

「看著我，炭治郎。」

炭治郎抬頭，與男人對視，對方彷彿大海般深邃的眼眸讓炭治郎置身於裡面，沉穩而安心，伴隨著對方的心跳與氣息，炭治郎忍不住吻上對方。

加速手下的套弄，在義勇的手下，終於迎來高潮，電流竄流在身上每一條神經，讓炭治郎難以形容。

手沾滿炭治郎的濁白，義勇原本就此打算停手，雖然自己身下的慾望早就硬挺，但是想到炭治郎還是個學生，自己還是覺得就此罷手比較妥當。

「義勇老師？」  
炭治郎迷濛的眼睛感到疑惑，身體還在高潮中的餘韻，但他仍沒有覺得滿足，一種微妙的空虛感讓炭治郎看向義勇。

「炭治郎。」  
義勇看著炭治郎紅潤的臉頰，他忍不住輕咳一聲。

「我想要全部的義勇老師。」

「你說甚麼…？」  
他知道自己在說甚麼嗎？

「我不想要只有自己舒服，我也想要義勇老師舒服。」炭治郎微笑道，手撫上義勇的臉頰上「而且義勇老師現在的表情…。」

是他炭治郎沒有看過的表情，又緊張又害羞的神情。

「炭治郎…。」  
義勇知道炭治郎總是為他人著想，甚至可以說他在這方面上有些遲鈍，雖然自己在表達上也算不上特別明顯，但是義勇覺得炭治郎似乎並不了解自己多麼想要靠近他。

不自覺的被吸引，被這個像太陽般溫暖的少年吸引到無可救藥。

但他錯了，或許從頭到尾，完全沒接受到炭治郎的感情，他才是最遲鈍的那個人。

「我喜歡你，炭治郎。」

「嗯、我也很喜歡義勇老師，很喜歡很喜歡。」  
炭治郎很高興自己能得到回應，所以現在的他很任性，任性的撒嬌著，想要所有的義勇。

義勇再次吻上炭治郎，情慾再次竄流著，這次，義勇無法停下來了。

手指沾上剛剛炭治郎的精液，義勇在炭治郎的後穴口緩緩按摩，這讓炭治郎忍不住將頭埋進義勇的肩頸裡。

「不喜歡我會停手。」  
義勇擔憂道。

「…我不想…不想義勇老師停手。」  
炭治郎越說越小聲，光是這樣就感覺快耗盡他所有的氣力，他之前有偷偷查過男人與男人間該如何做愛，所以他也有所心理準備，只是到實地要做的時候，他只覺得自己的心臟快爆炸。

「我知道了。」

義勇親上炭治郎的額頭，手指慢慢探進後穴裡，深怕弄痛炭治郎，義勇很緩慢的抽插著，而在義勇插入手指後，炭治郎感受強烈的異物感，但是卻也在隨著時間下習慣了手指的抽插。

「痛嗎？」

「沒事，義勇老師…嗯！」  
炭治郎忽然拱起腰，手指好像弄到甚麼敏感處一樣，這讓炭治郎瞬間抓緊義勇的肩膀，那種難以言喻的感覺，好舒服可是又有點難受。

又再增加了兩根手指，義勇邊親吻炭治郎，手指再次刺激到剛剛的位置，炭治郎明顯夾緊了義勇的手指。

是那裡嗎？

義勇再次刺激那裡，炭治郎抖動的更大力，微微搖著頭，那種異樣的刺激感讓炭治郎不知所措，介於想要與不想要，炭治郎只覺得自己被弄的好奇怪。

「義勇老師…義勇老師…我要義勇老師…。」  
炭治郎搖著頭，他伸手去摸義勇的褲頭，堅挺的慾望早就渴望進入炭治郎體內，炭治郎解開義勇的褲子，手撫上對方滾燙的炙熱。

這小子真的很天然嗎？

太誘人了。

義勇抽出手指，他將自己的對準炭治郎的後穴，雖然有擴張過，但畢竟是第一次，義勇也害怕弄痛對方，磨蹭著穴口，義勇緩慢的推進炙熱。

「嗯！…義勇老師…啊啊！」  
跟剛剛無法比擬的感覺更加激烈，隨著義勇一點一點的進入自己體內，異物感的強烈與渴望義勇的感情形成了對比，但炭治郎對於這點身體些微的不適感在渴望義勇的情感下根本不值得一提。

「要停下嗎？」  
義勇看著冒細汗的炭治郎，他不忍對方的不舒適。

「…繼續…我可以…。」  
他想要感受對方，他能清楚的感受到對方的心跳與氣息，安心感包覆自己，清晰的讓炭治郎以為這只是夢境。

義勇抱著炭治郎，開始緩慢動作起來，炭治郎回抱義勇，情慾的氣息瀰漫在整間辦公室，汗水與喘息交雜著水漬聲，呻吟聲隨著義勇的動作越來越大，辦公桌也跟著他們的撞擊產生摩擦聲，但他們無暇顧及這些，擁吻著，在對方身上留下自己的印記，像是要烙印自己的記號，瘋狂而飢渴。

不知道在中間呼喚過多少次義勇的名字，炭治郎已經是完全主動性的在動作，不只是單純的接受撞擊，扭動腰枝，炭治郎夾緊臀部，在最後的衝刺下迎來了高潮，顫抖著身軀，大口呼吸想要補充氧氣，滾燙的液體進到了體內，眼淚不自覺的從眼角流出，義勇傾下身吻去炭治郎的淚水。

退出炙熱，義勇將炭治郎身上的體液擦拭乾淨，幫對方穿好制服，義勇才整理起自己的衣服。

炭治郎看向義勇，想起剛剛發生的事情，讓他又忍不住臉紅起來，原本的告白竟然延伸到了這樣的狀況，是炭治郎完全沒有想到的。

「天色晚了，我等等送你回家。」  
義勇將桌面收拾乾淨，穿上外套，他領著炭治郎出了學校。

一路上，炭治郎小心翼翼的跟在義勇旁邊，不時偷看著義勇，這時候該說些什麼嗎？剛剛很舒服？義勇老師有沒有舒服到？義勇老師你在想甚麼？

「炭治郎，你家到了。」  
就在炭治郎還在煩惱要怎麼開口問話時，義勇開口道，彷彿明白少年的煩惱，義勇看著不知所措又欲言又止的少年，一口吻上對方。

炭治郎呆愣了一下，這才意識到義勇正在吻自己。

「義勇老師！那個…。」  
炭治郎手舞足蹈的，而義勇只是安靜的看著對方。

「明天見。」  
義勇輕吻炭治郎的額頭，然後摸摸對方的頭，就離開了。

留下站在家門前的炭治郎，炭治郎忍不住摀住臉蹲下來。

「義勇老師的舉動…太犯規了。」

而走遠的義勇，也在到達自己家門前時蹲下來，他能感受到少年剛剛的依依不捨，甚至讓他也不想動身離開。

「可惡…太犯規了。」

義勇說道。

或許明日開始，會有更多更加犯規的事情也說不定，想到這裡，義勇開始覺得該訓練自己的心臟，好應付炭治郎無自覺的犯規舉動。

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
END(?)


End file.
